The 78M Movie
'''The 78M Movie 'is a American flash-animated comedy film based on the Cartoon Network (now JWToons) television series of the same name. The film was produced by 78M Studios, Adamation, Inc. and DHX Media, the film was directed by Taylor Grodin and produced by Jeremy Carpenter, Albie Hecht, and Scott Young. The music for the film was composed by John Debney, Josh Mancell, and Kevin MacLeod. This is the first 78M Studios film ever made. The plot follows EvilShield and his evil minions steal the Royal Golden Egg and used it for take over the world. So 78M and his friends must must go on a long adventure to receive the Royal Golden Egg and stop EvilShield and his minions and save the world. The film was released by Universal Pictures in the United States and Lionsgate in other countries on November 17, 2017 and received generally positive reviews by both film critics and fans of the show, and was also a box office success, grossing over $300 million in the United States and $736 million worldwide. The film, along with the show, is also available for JeremyNow! streaming service. Plot The film opens with 78M, JAB3 Icon, and Jeremy's Splat seeing ''The 78M Movie in a movie theater. As the movie begins, Jeremy's Splat asks who Jeremy Carpenter is, as 78M replies that he is the creator of Jeremy Universal. In the movie proper, 78M was in the cave to find a treasure. Then, he spots the treasure, but 78M heard a voice. It was Jeremy's Splat. He tells 78M what's he dreaming about. Coming soon! Cast * Jeremy Carpenter as 78M / JAB3 Icon / Jeremy's Splat * Dee Cashin as 5B * Samuel Kosch as 3M * Nadjib Mansouri as GloriousDUDE / StarDrop * Aaron Shapiro as 69M More coming soon! Production Development After the major success of the first season of the television series, 78M Studios had considered a film adaptation of The 78M Show. The show's creator, Jeremy Carpenter, felt a feature-length film would allow them to increase the show's scale and animate sequences that could top up TV scales. However, Jeremy were initially worried that creating a film would have a negative effect on the series, as they did not have enough crew to focus their attention on both the film and the TV series. As the series progressed, additional writers so that both the show and the film could be produced at the same time. The 78M Movie ''was announced in 2015 headed by Jeremy Carpenter and Scott Young. The film was set for a November 17, 2017 release. Animation The film was originally going to be a computer-animated film, but Jeremy disliked the idea, so the film was going to be flash-animated just like the show. The flash animation was made by Jam Filled Entertainment, Yowza! Animation, and Bardel Entertainment. The visual effects were made by CreativeNext Animation. Rating ''The 78M Show ''was rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) for "for mild crude humor, violence and language.". Marketing The film's teaser trailer was released in September 23, 2016, and was shown before films such as ''Storks, Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life, Two Teenage Ghost, Trolls, Moana, Alternate Reality Forever and Sing. The film's first official trailer was released in January 13, 2017, and was shown before films such as Monster Trucks, A Dog's Purpose, The Lego Batman Movie, Crystal Legends, Power Rangers, The Boss Baby, Smurfs: The Lost Village, and Kathy and Me. The second theatrical trailer was released on June 2, 2017, and was shown before Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Go City!: World's Most Wanted, Cars 3, Despicable Me 3, The Emoji Movie, The Lego Ninjago Movie, My Little Pony: The Movie ''(another Lionsgate/DHX Media movie), and ''Daddy's Home 2. A hardcover book, called The Doodles behind The 78M Movie, was published on October 26, 2018 that shows the detail of the artwork that went into the making of the film, with storyboards, research photographs and character sketches. On October 28, 2017, a special titled The Making of The 78M Movie ''aired on JWToons, it was watched by 19,000 viewers. A video game based on the film, titled ''The 78M Game, was released on December 13, 2017. Developed by WayForward Technologies and published by Activision, the game was released for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, and Microsoft Windows. Release The film was theatrically released into theaters on November 17, 2017 in the United States and Canada, by Universal Pictures in United States and Lionsgate in Canada. The theatrical release was preceded by Ravi's Big Day Off, a short film based on 2017 reboot of Emily, Ravil, and Julia, in United States, and JWToons' TV series Magical Girls to the Rescue, a 5-minute animated short. The film was released on October 14, 2017 in the United Kingdom, Iceland, Mexico, and Taiwan and on December 8, 2017 in Japan. The film was also released on December 30, 2017 in Australia and the Netherlands. Home media The 78M Movie was released in the United States and Canada on Digital HD on February 14, 2018 and on Blu-ray and DVD on March 21, 2018, by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment in the United States, and by Lionsgate Home Entertainment, with a standalone single-disc DVD release being released on that same day. The United Kingdom release date was April 23, 2018, and the Australian release date was May 10, 2018. Its special features includes a deleted scene, behind-the-scenes featurettes, audio commentary, and 5 The 78M Show ''short. In addition to ''Ravi's Big Day Off ''and ''Magical Girls to the Rescue, the release also includes a new short film, titled [[78M & Friends: Guide of Awesome!|''78M & Friends: Guide of Awesome!]]. Soundtrack ''Main article: The 78M Movie/Soundtrack Released on November 20, 2017, by Atlantic Records, the music for the film was composed by John Debney, Josh Mancell, and Kevin MacLeod. Reception Coming soon! Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films